The present invention relates to a method for defrosting one or more evaporators in a cooling system and/or one or more evaporators in a freezing system, whereby cooling-medium liquid is fed to the evaporators of said cooling and freezing systems, respectively, via an inlet conduit and evaporated in respective evaporator to cooling-medium vapor, which through an outlet conduit is fed to one or more compressors in the cooling and freezing systems, respectively, for compression to heated cooling-medium vapor, which from the compressor or compressors of the cooling system is fed to the evaporator or evaporators of the freezing system for defrosting thereof and from the compressor or compressors of the freezing system to the evaporator or evaporators of the cooling system for defrosting thereof. The invention also relates to a device for the implementation of this method.
Electric defrosting methods are normally used for defrosting evaporators. These methods, however, do not permit any quick-defrosting with a reasonable power consumption. Instead, there is a risk that the defrosting time becomes so long, that the products in the cooling and/or freezing plant reach injurious temperatures during the defrosting procedures.